The Fourth Wall
Summary The fourth wall is an extremely complex alchemic creation by David Sanderson, using his mother's alchemy. It is pretty much a parallel world. A pocket universe. But this world is very weird, has strange laws, and complicated rules. The Rules (of David's initial rendition) The fourth wall has many rules. These are the most confusing parts of Conniving Puffin, and are why many people jump ship after the first few episodes. * When you are brought to the fourth wall via the pond portal, your memory is completely wiped, and you feel like you are in a normal day, in a normal life, but it isn't yours. You become a whole new person, and aren't actually aware of it. * BUT, if you are within this world, and you remember your past life (say for example if someone got in and told you) then you become more powerful in this world. Knowledge is power. * But the problem with this, is the following. There is only one way to escape this world. By completing a series of odd tasks, to send you back out of the portal. The only way you can DO these tasks, is if you are a ghost. * To become a ghost is easy. You must simply die. But the catch, is this. If you are one of those people who remembers your past life, and you die in this world, you don't become a ghost. You are sent to limbo. * However, if you AREN'T aware of your past life, you WILL become a ghost. Once you are a ghost, you can bend things, and partially shape the world. And you must to the following. * Float over to the main house, flip it upside down, stand on the bottom (which is now flipped up), and then wait. You will vanish in a puff of smoke, and you'll fly upwards, and right through the roof of the world, back through the portal. When you return to the real world, you have all of your memories in tact. * But there are more rules, revolving around dimensions. If you sample the alchemic dust from the pond portal, and cover yourself in it, and enter, you will be in this world with your memory in tact, and you will be in the FOURTH dimension. One higher. You now have superpowers in this world. * AND, if you then flip the house (with your powers) and sit on top, you can easily escape... OR, you can jump away from the portal at the last second, sit on THE ROOF of the fake world, sample the inverse side of the pond portal, and cover yourself in this dust. Now, you become a being in the fifth dimension in this world, which is practically God. You are now omniscient, omnipotent, and can do anything. * One more rule. If you absorb the entire fake world, you can then warp out of The Fourth Wall, and be in the real world... With powers so strong, it isn't actually funny. You become a SIXTH dimensional being... In the real world. A real world God. Alchemic perfection. The creator of The Fourth Wall (David Sanderson) named it that, because if you "break the fourth wall", you are going meta, and you are splitting the characters from their own story. Just like the saying of the fourth wall goes. Just a wink and a nod to a 21st centurial phrase. David also intentionally spread the date December 5, 1791 all over the world, but hidden. This was to subliminally tell Mozart that every day in the real world would've been his last with those evil fake parents. The rules (in general) David created it to lure Antoinette and Jamison away from his son (later it's revealed that it was all a rouse). When his plan "backfired", he destroyed the entire world and escaped. This didn't actually destroy it completely. You see, when creating The Fourth Wall, if you don't make any changes or additions to the original coding, the portal will just take you to an identical world. This fake world is the same as the one above. It even has ANOTHER portal! If you go down a second level in The Fourth Wall (through the fake portal), you are sent to a fake world within a fake world. Usually, people like Jane, cut off the portals at this point. But if you don't? Things get BAD. You see, the deeper you go, the more deteriorated the identical worlds become. * One level down, it looks like normal. * Two levels down, and it begins to look dark, deteriorated, and broken. * Three levels down, and everything's stormy, black and white, cracked apart, and destroyed. * The fourth level down, is everything that has ever before been created in The Fourth Wall. It never gets destroyed, it gets battered down to the fourth level. When David destroyed his creation, it was simply sent down here (but originally, it was indeed on level one). * The fifth level is non-existent. You can't copy the world a fifth time, as the fourth level itself, isn't even a copy of the world. It's just The Fourth Wall's trash bin. The Fourth Wall is a scary, messy, imperfect place. But if you are lost, and have no clue if what you are seeing is real, then usually you will be able to find a picture on the wall of a nearby house, with shows 4 different brick walls, all being smashed down. Typically, escape is achieved by dying, and flipping the nearest house. As a ghost, you have reality-warping abilities, and flipping any nearby house will indeed warp you out. In David's rendition, it was the floating fake house, and in every other subsequent one, it was flipping Antoinette's Mansion. Unless of course it isn't programmed in, at which point death will bring you up a level, or (in Mozart's rendition) just jumping up. The story David creates it in season one to manipulate Mozart with his parents. In season three, Jane alters it, so that it cuts off at two levels down, and she tricks her parents into going there. They escape, however. Sometime (in what is believed to be season five), Mozart needs to communicate with a "fake soul", so he goes down all four levels. He escapes with ease, but is chased by Mandy. Mandy then owned it for awhile, when she modded the portal into Jane's front door, so that when Mozart ran from the exploding house, he'd land in the fourth wall. Mandy later destroyed the portal and the fourth wall, absorbing the power to take over the world.Category:Locations